


Tasteful

by Bjork



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to speak your mind aloud in front of your lover, confessing one of your most shallow insecurity that was quickly taken care of. Who would have thought Loki to be so generous to stoop out from his place to do such things, just for you? Maybe he loved you a bit too much...Or simply added onto his collections of seeing the shy side of his lover he loved as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteful

You peeked a look behind you to see the God of Mischief place a small vanilla pudding cup down onto the counter before going around the round table and approaching you instead. He came to your side, bringing his arm out as he spoke. 

“Excuse me, darling.” He said kindly as he had his eyes focused on the cabinet you were blocking, you quietly pushed yourself back with a heavy sigh, watching as he took the first spoon he saw from it’s place and closed the cabinet container before heading back over towards the table to enjoy his lunch time snack. You placed both elbows on the counter, going back to being lost in thought once again. 

Loki set himself on the stool comfortably, placing the spoon down and holding onto the container as he tore off the red wrapping above which had a provided stick out to help remove it. He licked the remaining pudding off the wrap, learning to do this from you when you showed him how to eat the human delicacy. 

He didn’t seem to notice your depressed state until he finally noticed your intense gaze while he was in the process of finishing his lunch. Loki gave you a blank look, eyeing you for a moment as he tried to understand why you looked so deranged and somewhat fascinated. 

“I wish I had a butt.” You quietly admitted shamelessly, sounding so lost and heartily hurt as he choked on the inside. His mouth came agape, eyeing your tightly hugged tie dyed booty shorts which were a mix of light pink and blue with an old sleeveless small dot cherry shirt. 

You now gave a shaky laugh, slapping your hands firmly across your ass and grabbing it tightly as you bounced in place a little. 

“See, no bottom.” You continued on to his full on interest, actually wishing you had a behind you could sway and shake off to your lover or just for fun. You turned your attention to the sink, now removing your hands from your lower back area and going back into that slumped thoughtful position. 

Before you knew it your shorts were instantly pushed to your ankles in such a fast motion which caused you to scream in shock as you were unable to stop them in time. 

“Your rump is perfectly fine, sweetie.” He cooed to you in a husky voice, proving his point by now moving down closer to the floor as he tugged those down before your hands could reach the hem’s. 

You gasped as your heart paced, feeling alarmingly self-conscious and turned on as he was now on his knees, picking you up even further by the waste as you held your upper half by using your arms on the counter. 

Your face smoothly grazed against the cabinet as you looked down at him, being more shocked in yourself then by his unexpected actions that you hadn’t made a sound of protest despite the fact you were unsure on what was taking place. 

You didn’t have much of a choice but to lean forward as you bit your lip, seeing how his eyes never once left your rear as he licked his lips in a hungry manner, placing both your legs on either side of his shoulders as you were on the verge of shaking from the fear of falling. 

Once you were able to feel his breath near your other opening you had to bite back the urge to push yourself against him. 

You shut your eyes, curling your finger nails into the marvel counter as you awaited for another move to happen. 

You felt him give a hum of appreciation before having your ass set tightly spread as he dived his mouth in, electing a gasp of surprise at his invasion as you now began to kick your legs which were being forced to stay in place by his elbow as he planted kisses all over your second entrance, even adding his tongue in as you withered and mewled. 

You felt something warm emit from your clit, knowing there was a release starting from your front side as he pleasured your ass. 

Your breathy sounding moans were nearly echoing through the house, each one growing higher and shrill until he finally removed himself with a sharp slap to your left cheek and a chuckle at the mortified look you had on your face, covering yourself away from him as you pushed your face into the cabinet wall.

“You were fantastic darling.” Loki told you as he slid your slightly sore legs down, your shorts and underwear still clinging to your socked feet as your behind felt slightly damp, causing more jitters of ecstasy to pinch your clit as he pushed himself close to you and gave your cheeks a gentle message with both palms. 

You let out a deep breath you had been holding in, feeling shudders run down your spine when you shifted your feet a bit for a once again bent Loki who was in the process of pulling your underwear up for you as you tried to collect yourself. 

He placed a kiss on your one cheek quickly before having them already covered with your heart printed knickers. He adjusted the front hem a bit for you just in case and then proceeded to bring your shorts up, smiling proudly to himself. 

“You’re always fantastic.” Loki whispered in a friendly tone as he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, loving the aftermath of making you feel good about yourself as he wished for you to see the beauty you couldn’t. 

He placed a delicate kiss on your cheek, giving both your hips a firm squeeze before letting you go to yourself as he passed by the table, waving his fingers above his finished food as the spoon plopped into the empty sink side and the food container along with the wrapper remained in the trash can. 

You collapsed down onto your knees in a piled heap as Loki left the kitchen to head back upstairs to his own room. You kept your head low as you moved a hand into your panties, lifting yourself up a bit and sliding your legs wider to the side to relieve the unbearable aching and finishing your paring ejaculation since he had played his part and it was now time to play yours.


End file.
